Admiration
by MotPlushie
Summary: SylarxOC lemon. Don't like, don't read. Most likely oneshot, unless enough people encourage me to continue. Please R&R!


A/N: I'm not sure whether this is a non-con or just a lemon. ^^" But anyway…

Heroes does not belong to me, but Ren does!

This is placed in the middle of Season Three, Episode Twelve: Our Father. Includes lemon. Don't like, don't read. SylarxOC. Um… Might turn this into a longer story if enough people ask me to, but for the moment, it's going to be called a one-shot. Just a little thing to get me out of writer's block, but I don't know why it helped… O.o So, please enjoy my first ever lemon. :-)

My eyes followed the killer's smooth movements, his ease of movement that let him draw abilities from those who had what he wanted. Thankfully, Sylar hadn't realized I had been following him this last while. Sadly, he was about to. After he had received the Truth-telling, he turned to the window, just to see my brilliant red hair flash back below it. Immediately afterward, I felt the window open, and my hair being pulled into the office room. I had my eyes clamped shut, and he pushed me against the wall, making the turquoise eyes open and a gasp of air to be drawn into my lungs.

"Yes?" He asked, in that oddly calm and seductive voice I had been drawn to. Dark eyes glared at me, but my head was down. I answered shakily, wondering what was going to happen. "I-I wanted to meet you, Sylar-sempai." My Japanese style of speaking confused him for a moment, just enough for me to step into a defensive stance. He chuckled darkly at my words, obviously having understood what I had said. I looked up at him, confidence restored somewhat that he was at least hesitant to end my life.

The man I had come to admire turned to the door as a few of the Truth-teller's friends entered. All of their lives were ended in an instant, which only added to my amazement. "And why would a kid want to meet me?" He asked softly, not turning towards me. "Admiration." I answered calmly, not drawing my gaze from him. He scoffed, turned, and pulled me by the wrist out of the room.

As I am hurried along, I start wondering. _Why on earth has Sylar, of all people, chosen to bring me along just because he knows I admire him? He doesn't even know me! _Eventually we reach a small car, where I am put into the back seat. "So, kid. What's your name?" He asks as he starts up the car. "R-Ren Hizeki." I answer. "And I'm not a kid. I'm seventeen." It's true, even if I look much younger than I am. "And why am I bringing you?" He asks, which I am confused by. How would I know? I try answering, but he interrupts me. "What value are you to me?" I nod, understanding. "Control over wind, and knowledge of abilities as long as I've seen the person." I answer smoothly. This I know, and am not lying about. Which, of course, he would be able to tell.

"Really…? Then why don't I just take your abilities now?" He asks, and I stiffen. We've reached a highway by this point, but he pulls over to the side of it, and turns back to me. I gulp, eyes wide with fear again. A rush of cold runs down my back, and I squish myself into a corner, trying to keep as far away from the man as possible. "I don't know why not…" I say softly, somehow able to keep my voice steady. He holds up one hand, and I feel sudden pain in my forehead, and see blood rush in front of my eyes, but oddly enough, I don't scream. Suddenly, the pain stops moving, and I can tell Sylar is contemplating something.

Honestly, I hope it's whether or not to kill me. Maybe he saw something he didn't before. When he turns back to me, I expect pain to follow, but it doesn't. Instead, I hear words. "You have the rest of this car trip to figure out a reason. If you don't, I take your ability. Got it?" He asks, and I nod quickly. He turns back to the steering wheel of the car, leaving me still shaking from fear, with a dark red sheet still covering my right eye. I lift my sleeve and press it to my forehead, but it barely staunches the flow of blood. My mind practically flies from one idea to the next, but none of them would make a man like Sylar even hesitate.

Finally, my mind rests on the last thing I wanted to think about. I curse myself under my breath as we pull into an apartment building that must be Sylar's home. "Get out." The man says, and I quickly follow his orders. He pulls me up to one of the apartment rooms, and releases me as he goes to sit on the bed. "So?" I close my eyes for a moment. "If I stay alive, you get my abilities…" He looks at me, knowing that already, but I continue. "And my body." I finish quietly, realizing that this might be the only chance for life. Sylar looks at me quizzically, then his expression turns sly. "Let's test that, shall we?" He asks, and I shiver. My wrist is grasped yet again, and I'm forced onto the bed.

Nimble fingers undo each of the buttons on my shirt, and it is dropped onto the floor without another thought. I'm not completely against this, but it disturbs me that Sylar has agreed to it. His hand reaches around me to unclip my bra, which follows the shirt onto the floor. His eyes examine my body with undisguised lust, then his lips find their way to my own. Still, I have no objections, and allow his tongue entrance to explore my mouth. Every touch makes a soft moan echo around both of our mouths, but I resist the sudden impulse to pull the man closer. I'll let him have his way for now, then try making it equal later.

His mouth leaves mine, disappointing me, but the emotion is soon swept away as Sylar trails his tongue down my neck, eliciting a moan from me. He continues down to my breast, circling the nipple teasingly with his tongue. Unsurprisingly, he's skilled at this. I lightly bite my tongue, though, not going to comment other than the sounds my body forces me to make. The killer bites gently on my nipple, raising another sound from my throat. He sits up, though, still seated on my waist, and removes his own shirt, practically breaking my will not to touch him. Instead I trace the contours of his chest with my eyes until he leans down to kiss me again.

As this is occurring, he swiftly removes my jeans, leaving only my underwear on my body. He, however, is still in his delivery-man pants from earlier today, through which I can feel his member hardening against my thigh. I'm significantly smaller than him, but it barely holds him back. He returns to where he left off, continuing to trail his tongue down my stomach painfully slowly and pausing to circle my navel. He pulls my underwear off, leaving my entire body naked to his eyes. I shiver slightly from the sudden cold around me, when I suddenly realize he's reached my clit. Sylar's tongue enters me first, bringing a shuddering breath from my lungs. He withdraws to put three fingers into his mouth, since there seems to be a severe lack of need for lube.

One finger slowly enters my slit, making me give a shaky moan. The sound seems to be music to his ears, and after a few moments, he puts in a second finger. The moan is slightly louder this time, and for some unapparent reason, he moves upward to kiss me again, leaving both fingers scissoring inside me. I shudder, and he puts his tongue back into my mouth in a horrible attempt to distract me. He inserts a third finger, widening my entrance even further. The moan is lessened by his mouth against mine, but then he takes all three fingers out and starts removing his own pants and boxers, revealing his full erection. The sight catches my breath, but it quickly disappears as he enters me. The sounds I am making at this point are practically screams from this action, which makes me glad that this apartment building is abandoned save for us. "Fuck." Sylar mutters, which seems to be the first word he's uttered since we started.

The progression begins scarily slow, and I'm tempted to tell him to go faster before he speeds up, creating friction between us. I release another moan, and he pulls out just in time for white to spray my chest. He falls next to me, one arm encircling me possessively and pulling me closer to him. He breathes heavily for a moment, before he speaks. "Okay. You can live…" He says exhaustedly, and I smile slightly as I fall asleep, unable to move from Gabriel Gray's hold, but that's perfectly fine with me.

A/N: I feel very dirty right now. :( But it's okay, I guess. Well, first lemon, everyone. ^^ Hope I did okay. Please R&R, and hopefully I will finish the next chapter of Results of Change soon. Mostly, I was in the mood for writing a lemon… and this happened. O.o


End file.
